The Queen of Games!
by weirn018
Summary: Amunet was an normal girl until she solved the Millennium Puzzle and met Yugi, the spirit that has been sealed in the puzzle a long time, now things are going to be interesting. FemAtem and FemYugi, Pharaoh Yugi. Kinda a bad summary and Title.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

5000 years ago in Ancient Egypt there was a power. This power was used to summon powerful monsters and judge the souls of criminals. People would also use this power to play **Shadow Games**. The shadow games would reveal the true nature of a person's soul. The loser of the shadow game would get a penalty; the worst penalty that one could suffer was having their soul sent to the shadow realm foe eternity.

It is said that something tried to take control of that power and plunge the world into eternal darkness. This something was stopped and defeated by the Pharaoh that ruled over Egypt. After the Pharaoh sealed her own soul into an artifact called the Millennium Puzzle, so that one day if she was needed to defeat that evil again she and the chosen one would be there to stop it once and for all. No archaeologist has ever found the name of this pharaoh and thus called her The Pharaoh with No Name, and the Millennium Puzzle went unsolved for a long time…

...

Amunet sighed at she looked out the window near her desk. She stared at the sky above Domino High School for a while. Amunet was only slightly shorter then the other girls, pale skin, reddish-purple eyes and mulity colored hair. She had gold bangs and some gold strands mixed in with black hair that had red tips, it was short and always put in what could just barley be called a ponytail. Some people called her a punk and some teachers gave her a hard time because of it (Amunet just likes to believe that they pick on the students who are different, which some of them do) and she just got past the point where they stopped sending her to the office for wearing the boys uniform instead of the girls.

Right now she was really bored; she was in her last class of the day… which was a study hall of all things. She felt that the clock was practilly mocking her. After a while she reached into her backpack and pulled out an old box with writings from the Ancient Egyptians on it. In it was the pieces of an object that, when completed, is said to give the one who completes it great power. It is called the Millennium Puzzle and Amunet's grandfather Soloman Muto gave her when she was 8 years old. She was 16 years old now and yet she still hasn't solved the puzzle. But she was stubborn and wouldn't let the puzzle defeat her, she would solve it…somehow. Suddenly her box was taken from her hands. Amunet blinked in shock before turning and glaring at the person that took it from her.

"Hey Muto, why didn't ya come outside an' play basketball with us? All the other kids in the room did already, heck the teach is watching them now. It's much better then sitting here and messing with this old thing." A tall, lanky blond male named Joseph Wheeler aka 'Joey'. A little ways away from them was male with brown hair done in a pointed do named Tristan Taylor was standing; he was Joey's friend and partner in crime.

Amunet gritted her teeth in anger as she stood up from her seat. "I don't feel like it Wheeler. Now give that back now."

Joey smirked and thus began the game of keep away between Amunet and 'The two jerks' as she called them. After about fifteen minutes someone came into the room and grabbed the box in a mid-air throw to Tristan.

"Honestly, can't you two leave Amunet alone? Two guys ganging up on one girl it cruel you know," Tea Gardner, a brown haired girl that Amunet knew with said in irritation. Amunet and Tea were on friendly terms but not close friends because Amunet could deal with her personality for long periods of times. Tea handed the box back to Amunet before looking at the boys with a disapproving gaze.

"Thanks Tea."Amunet said while carefully placing the box into her backpack.

"No problem Amunet, now scram you two or I'll report you to the teacher for harassing Amunet." Tea said first to Amunet then to the boys.

"Aw, fine. Come on Tristan lets go do something else." Joey said leading his friend out the door. Amunet just shock her head and started to pack up. It was almost time to leave anyway. Tea grabbed a book from her desk.

"Hey Amunet, do you want me to walk with you for a bit when the bell rings? That way the two brutes won't bother you again today." Tea asked not wanting the other girl to be harassed by the boys again.

Amunet shock her head no. "No thanks Tea; I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Well if you're sure, have a nice night and stay out of trouble." Tea said with a bit of concern before leaving the classroom.

Amunet let out another sigh, '_whatever you say mom._' She thought as she left the classroom as the bell rang. The walk home was nice and quiet, or it was until haft way there Trudge blocked her path. He was the schools hall monitor and the biggest bully of the whole school. He would act like a respectful and well behaved person in front of most people, but Amunet saw how he treated his victims. She hated this guy.

"Hey Muto, I hear Wheeler and Taylor have been giving you trouble." Trudge said smugly, like he thought he would get something out of this meeting.

Amunet's eyes narrowed as she shrugged her shoulders. "A bit, but I don't see how this concerns you at all."

Trudge smirked hearing this. "Well, why don't we fix that. If you pay me a small amount of cash each week, I'll make sure that they don't bother you again."

Anger filled Amunet and she kicked Trudge in between his legs as hard as she could. She was satisfied to see him drop like a load of bricks, but she was still pissed. "Ok, listen up bastard. I do not need you to be my bodyguard. I can handle my problems by myself and even if I couldn't I would never ask a scumbag like you. Don't think I'm one of those people you tricked into believing that you're a good person. I see what you do to the other students that know what your really like, hell I helped some of them get to the nurse's office because of how badly you beat them because they had trouble moving on their own. As for Wheeler and Taylor, their actions could be considered simply playing compared to what you do to some people. Yah they tick me off sometimes but they aren't that bad. I would want them to get hurt."

After Amunet finished her rant she walked around the still downed male and continued to go home. She went a few blocks before her anger melt away and was replaced with shock and confusion. '_Why in the name of Ra did I just defend those two?_' She asked herself before running the rest of the way home.

...

Amunet was still asking herself that question hours later sitting at her desk in her bedroom. She was absent-mindedly trying to put the puzzle together. '_Hm, maybe I should think about _what _instead of _why_. What do I want that could possibly want in life that could get me to defend those two?_'

She looked around her room. Dark red walls, black shelves filled with games and a couple books, her bed with a red/black blankets, dark brown wood floor, posters of her favorite bands, bureau, the evil screeching box (alarm clock, she's not a morning person), her desk and some more small things lying around.

She sighed. _Well, I guess I want more… color and meaning in my life. And more people to brighten my view on life. Hell, even my deck reflects the darkness in my heart. _*Click*

The sound brought Amunet out of her thoughts and she was shocked at what she saw. Two pieced of the puzzle _fit_. She looked at the pieces of the puzzle and it felt like _now _she knew which piece went where. She started to put it together. Soon there was only one piece left, the eye on the front. She paused.

_Okay, if there really is magic in this puzzle, then let it grant this wish I have. I… I wish I had someone to shine a little light into my life. Someone I can care about and make me a bit happier._

With that, Amunet put the final piece of the puzzle in place. A bright light surrounded Amunet and a glowing eye of light appeared on her forehead. The light show only lasted for a few seconds, but when it did end, Amunet felt like a space was made in her soul. She heard her cell phone ring and answered.

"Hello?" Amunet said, a little light-headed.

"Hey, Muto. I thought I would give you a call to tell you something important," Trudge sneered from the other end of the line.

Amunet's lightheadedness was instantly forgotten and her anger returned to her. "What do you want, Trudge?"

"Well, you said you wouldn't want harm to come to Wheeler and Taylor, right? Since you were so _rude_ to me earlier I thought I would test those words."

A sinking feeling settled in her stomach. "What did you do, Trudge?"

"Oh, I just roughed them up a bit. But it'll get a _lot_ worse soon if I don't get what I want."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Only about, say, $1000. Deliver it at the shed behind the school at 11:30 tonight before further harm comes to them," Trudge said before hanging up.

Amunet was slightly panicked. "How the hell am I going to get $1000? Grr… I want to help, but how?"

_"Let me help," _a voice said, startling Amunet out of her train of thought. It sounded like a 12-13 year old girl.

"What the- Who's there?" Amunet asked, glad her grandfather was a very heavy sleeper. "And how can you possibly help?"

_"Heh, you'll see. That Trudge person is a bully, and bullies need to be punished for doing bad things. Just trust me, okay?"_

Amunet, not having many options, just sighed and nodded even though she still felt wary of the voice.

_"Okay, just sit back and relax. Tee-hee-hee. It's time to play a game!"_ The voice's last sentence sounded innocent, but it also sounded like a threat. The next thing Amunet knew, the world went black.

… **Shed Behind the School, 10:56...**

Trudge smirked while keeping an eye on the two unconscious boys in the shed. He wouldn't get his money without them.

"Hey, Trudge!" Trudge turned and was shocked to see a more child-like version of Amunet with an upside-down pyramid... thing hanging around her neck. _My mind must be playing tricks on me, _he thought.

"So, Muto, do you have my money?" Trudge said, deciding to ignore the teen's change in physical appearance.

Bigger than 'normal' eyes sparkled with amusement. "Yup! But first lets play a game!" 'Amunet' said happly. Trudge grunted, more than a bit startled by the girls sudden change in behavior.

"Fine, whatever, as long as I get my money, Muto."

'Amunet' gave a small smirk. "Don't worry you'll get whats coming to you. Now heres what we're gonna do, we'll each grab a few pebbles around us and ask the other questions. After the person gives their answear they drop one pebble. The rules are simple: 1- each person must have six pebbles, 2- each person must answear the question honestly,3- the more or if a person lies the more that person losses,4-if you quite the game you then you the loser, and 5-the questions must be for only yes or no answears. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Trudge said as he and 'Amunet' each picked up six small pebbles.

"I go first, is it true that you broke into that shop last year?" Trudge asked.

'Amunet' smiled and said "No." before dropping one of her small stones. "Are you the one who put Toshi in the hospital two weeks ago?"

Trudge snorted and said "No." and gropped his pebble. But unlike her stone which didn't do anything when it hit the ground his stone turned black and started to glow a bit. _Lier, Lier, _'Amunet' thought as she saw his pebble on the ground. The questions continued until they were each down to their last pebble.

"Is it true that you copy off other peoples tests?" Trudge asked a little tricked off that he didn't get any dirt on the girl before him. That was one of his only reasons for agreeing to play the stupid game...that and to wipe off that creepy smile she had. But as the game had gone on the bigger the smile got.

"You where the one the framed Kouho for taking Mr. B's bag right?" Anouther thing that unnerved him, how that hell did she seem to know things that he did. 'Oh well, It's not Like she knows I did those things. She's not a human lie detector.' "No," he said but before he dropped his pebble he was blinded be a dark light.

"What the hell is happening!"

"Simple, you lost a shadow game. This game was to test both of our hearts to see how pure and truthful we were. I won because I told the truth, but you lost because of your lies and greed. So now you have to play the penalty."'Amunet' said before Trudge let go of his last rock, a light came from the thing around Amunet's neck. When the light died and Trudge could see again, Trudge looked to his left and saw a lot of money, or what looked like it to him, and happily embraced it.

In reality he was hugging some leaves and trash cans. 'Amunet' chuckled slightly before another light covered her and she looked 'normal' again and very confused. _What the hell just happened? Oh forget it. I'll think about it later. Right now, I have to check on the two dumbbells. _Amunet ran and looked inside the shed to see a knocked-out Tristan and an almost-awake Joey laying on the ground. He was on his stomach, but his head was up and looking out the door. Amunet could see he was in pain.

"Amunet… ya came ta help us?" Joey said and winced in pain at the end.

"Yes, I did. Do you think you can walk? My place isn't far from here, and I could treat some of the injuries," Amunet said, a little uncomfortable.

Joey nodded and slowly got up while Amunet struggled to pick up and carry Tristan. It was a painful and tiring walk to the Kame Gameshop.

…

It had been a month since the Trudge incident. Amunet had to explain why Tristan and Joey were both bandaged and sleeping on the living room couch and a sleeping bag on the floor respectively while she herself was snoozing on the lazy-boy to her grandpa in the morning. Trudge, the three happily found out, would not be returning to their school for a long time since he was getting help for a stress disorder. What was really interesting was that Amunet and Joey became really good friends over that time; she even started teaching him how to play Duel Monsters. Amunet and Tristan, however, were still a few feet short of being called friends. What was annoying Amunet was that after that incident, the puzzle hadn't done anything. Which was why she was sitting in the living room, glaring at it.

"Now, what's with that glaring, Amu-chan? I thought you were happy you finally solved the puzzle?" asked her grandpa.

"I am, but I know that someone or something in the puzzle was who or what really saved Joey and Tristan! But the thing hasn't done a thing in a whole month, and I'm annoyed with it!"

Grandpa Muto scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… Well, that's a tricky situation. Why don't you meditate to help you think of a way to try and find the answers? Meditating every now and then can help a person a lot. I know because I too have done it a few times in my life."

Amunet sighed and her shoulders dropped in defeat. "All right."

Grandpa Muto chuckled before leaving to tend to the shop. Amunet changed into a cross-legged position and started to meditate. After a long amount of time she thought, _This feels pointless._

_"Hee. It's only pointless if you keep giving up as easily as you have been," _the childish voice playfully teased, shocking Amunet. But what was more shocking to her was when she was suddenly hug-tackled to the hard wood floor.

"It's finally nice to meet you face-to-face, Amu-chan!" the voice cheered.

Amunet pushed the person off her and saw… a younger version of herself with big purple doe eyes grinning at her. She was wearing the same outfit as Amunet, but on the smaller girl the tomboy outfit seemed more 'cute'. Her hair had less gold in it along with purple tips instead of Amunet's red and was let down.

"Who-? What are you?" Amunet shouted in shock. She was more then a bit startled at seeing her look alike.

"I'm the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. As for who I am, well… I don't really remember who I am… or is it was in this case? I'm not sure."

Amunet took a deep breath before pinching in between her eyebrows, both annoeyed and still a bit unsettled. "You don't remember? Not even your own name?"

She shook her head sadly.

Amunet sighed. She felt a bit sad for spirit, it most have sucked to not rememder her past. "All right. How about I call you Yugi? It means 'game', and it seems to fit a kid like you."

"I like it! But… I'm not a kid. I think I am, or was when I was alive, 18 years old, a little older then you. Well, 5018 years old if you count the number of years my soul was sealed into that puzzle, actually."

Amunet gasped," What the hell! You look like a little girl that just started puberty earily yet you are or was older then me! How the hell can that happen?"

Yugi shrugged, "No idea, can't remember much but I have a feeling I was 18."

Amunet's jaw dropped. This was gonna be a long and interesting conversation…

_Next Time: _

_Amunet and Yugi talk more, then it's Amunet vs Seto_

**Review please!**

**Wow, the chapters I'm sent just keep getting longer… so please, send in your thoughts to let us (mostly weirn because she takes the time to write this) let us know how we're doing!**

**We own nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Amunet sighed and rubbed her temples. The seriously young-looking yet old spirit of the puzzle was a really… interesting person. Amunet glanced at her surroundings for a split second only for her eyes to widen in shock, and she looked around herself again.

She was in a big room that had black walls with red tiger-like stripes. It was a very large room, the size of a football field. A vampire-queen style bed was hanging from the ceiling, suspended by chains. There were many toys and puzzles scattered around. She spotted frames on one wall. Some were empty while four others contained pictures of Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Solomon. There was a skateboarding area, complete with a skateboard and roller blades, a large flat screen with a lot of game consoles along another wall, a hot tub, and what looked like doors to a balcony.

"Wow," was the only word Amunet could manage.

"Welcome to your soul room, Amu-chan," Yugi laughed.

"…My soul room ROCKS!" Amunet called out happily. She jumped onto the bed and got comfy. After a few minutes she looked at Yugi again, only this time it was out of confusion. "Sooo… What exactly do we do now?"

Yugi tilted her head, resembling a confused puppy. "I don't really know. But it will come to us eventually."

_-"Amunet! Hey, Amunet! You in there?"-_

"Huh? Joey?" she responded, looking around for the source of her friend's voice.

Yugi giggled. "Sounds like your friend is waiting for you to 'wake up', so to speak. Time for you to go then."

"Wait! How do I talk to you again?" asked Amunet.

"As long as you have the puzzle, we'll always be able to talk. Now go!" Amunet heard before she was thrown out of her own soul room.

_'Why that little-'_

"Amunet!" Joey called, getting said girl's attention. "Jeez, ya fall asleep sitting up like that or what? Come on, get your stuff. You promised to go to the arcade with me and Tristan today."

"Joey, the correct way to say that is 'Tristan and I', not 'me and Tristan'. Geez, no wonder our teacher Mr. Sato keeps putting red marks on your paper."

"Whatever, man, just go get your stuff," Joey said, making a shooing motion with his hand.

Amunet smirked and went upstairs to her room. She threw on her shoes and tied a jacket around her waist. All she needed was her wallet.

_'Wallet, wallet… where did I put that thing?'_

_-"It's in the bed covers,"_- a voice said behind her.

"Thank-" Amunet stopped, eyes widening as she spun around and saw the translucent face of Yugi… two inches from her own. "Ahck!" Amunet screamed out in surprise before she fell back on her butt.

Amunet heard loud footsteps run up the stairs shortly before Joey burst through the door and ran right through Yugi. He helped Amunet up. "What happened? I heard your shout from downstairs."

"Er… I kinda tripped over my skateboard while looking for my wallet," she said, guessing that only she could see Yugi as Joey had run right through her, and she didn't want her friend to think she was nuts.

_-"Yes, you're right. Only you can see me right now. We can talk telepathically,"-_ Yugi said.

_'And you couldn't have bothered to tell me that before!' _Amunet only got a giggle from the spirit for that comment.

"Jeez, Amunet, ya gave me a scare there," Joey said.

"Sorry, Joey. At least I remembered where my wallet was when I fell." She got the wallet out from under the mess that was her covers. She was quite annoyed with Yugi and decided to ignore her for the time being.

… **In Class a Few Days Later…**

Amunet questioned a lot of things about Yugi. Was she insane to believe that the ghost girl was real? Why did she have to put her head through things? (Amunet had thus far seen Yugi's head pop out of the wall, the ceiling, the sink, and the microwave, among other things. The microwave had freaked her out the most. Microwave-cooked head, anyone? The only saving grace was that Yugi was smart enough not to try to figure out how the toilet worked.) But more importantly, why in the name of Ra was she staring at Seto freaking Kaiba of all people?

_'Yugi, what the hell are you doing?'_

Yugi turned her head to look at Amunet briefly before resuming staring at the brown-haired male. -"_Amunet, he feels… familiar. I can't explain it any better than that. I don't know why though."- _

_'Great, more unknown spirit things to deal with. Go back into the puzzle for now, okay? Kaiba may not be able to see you, but I can, and it's giving me goose bumps.'_

Yugi stood… well, more like floated, there for a second before disappearing. Neither girl noticed blue eyes glancing at Amunet.

**P.O.V. Switch**

_'Okay, I've been feeling like someone's been staring at me for the past few days, and yet, when I look around there's no one there,' _Seto thought before pinching in between his brows. '_Maybe Mokie's right; I need to take a vacation. But still, the source of the stare comes from the area of that girl…'_

**P.O.V. Swith back, Later That Day**

"Aw, dang it! Lost again!" Joey shouted as Amunet beat him at Duel Monsters for the seventh time in a row. Amunet was starting to like study hall very much.

"Man, Joey, you suck at this game," Tristan laughed.

"Shut it, man! I'm still a beginner. Hey, Amunet, you think you can help me out? I wanta make my deck better, and you seem to make the best decks."

"Thanks, Joey, we'll have to do it tomorrow though. My grandpa wants me to watch the shop for a while. I think I'll even show you guys Grandpa's rare card," Amunet said, gaining the attention of the boy sitting a little ways away from them.

_'Rare card,' _he thought, '_Could it be…?'_

"Sounds awesome! I'll definitely be there tomorrow," Joey said.

"Sounds good," Tristan agreed.

"I'll come too," said Tea.

At the loud, shrill ring of the bell, the three got up. "Alright, see you tomorrow," said Amunet, heading for home.

Grandpa helped her get ready to watch the shop before giving her a quick hug and leaving. Around five minutes later, someone came in. Looking at the person standing just inside the doorway, one thing came to Amunet's mind: '_What the hell? Why is _he _here?' _

"Welcome, can I help you?" she said as politely as she could, though her eyebrow still twitched.

"Drop the act, Muto. I heard you say your grandfather had a rare card. I want to see it," Seto said coldly.

Amunet's eyebrow twitched before she dropped the smile and openly glared. "Eavesdropping is considered rude, you know. I would have thought that a CEO would behave a little more respectively."

Seto snorted. "As the owner of a company, you must have your ears and eyes open at all times if someone is plotting something."

Amunet raised an eyebrow but still held her glare. However, it wasn't long before she gave a small huff and reached under the counter for the small safe. She inserted the combo and took out the box the card was in, pulling off the lid. In the box was a Duel Monsters card called the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Seto gasped before getting close enough to get a better look. After looking it over for a few minutes, he came to the conclusion that it was indeed the real thing. But soon, Amunet closed the box and put it back in the safe. Seto glared at the smirking girl as she locked it.

"I want that card Muto and I always get what I want." Seto growled at the girl.

Amunet smirk grew, " Not this time Kaiba."

This time Seto gained a smirk," Then how about taking a gamble Muto? A week from now we'll duel for that card, the winner will get to keep it. Or are you to scared to that the risk?"

Amunet lost her smirk and glared, now Amunet would normally never risk losing something that was important. Even more so with something important belonging to Soloman but the bastard wasn't just after the card, he was attacking her pride with his words. " Fine by me, you'll lose anyway."

"We'll just see about that Muto." Seto said before turning on his heel then leaving the store.

Meanwhile Yugi, who watched the event unfold, sat on the staircase with a sweat drop formed on the back of her head.-"Why do I think that this is going to be one of the biggest battles of prides out the?" Yugi asked herself.

* * *

**weirn018: The Duel will be in the next chapter, I had hoped I would have gotten to it in this one but it didn't turn out that way. I still hoped you like it though.**


End file.
